


In Part Worry, In Part Happiness

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec is emotionally exhausted.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

 

 

Alec sighs as he leans back in his chair. He hates thinking about this. About his family, about his mom. Things were supposed to get better after the war, after control over everything was changed. But his mom is still his mom. He still has to deal with her and everything… And by the angel he’s so tired. He hasn’t been sleeping, his mom has been hounding him, and Magnus keeps asking about what happened.

Alec puts his head in hands. He’s so tired. He’s so done, with everything. Sighing again Alec reaches into his pants and pulls out his phone. He dials the number he knows by heart and waits.

“Why hello Alexander, what do I owe this pleasure?” Magnus asks as he picks up.

“Magnus?” His voice sounds small, defeated.

“Alec, darling, is everything okay? What’s going on?” His tone is worried now.

“I just- I’m so tired Magnus.”

“I know, dear. Why don’t you come over? We can order that pizza you love so much. I can portal you here.”

“Please.” Is Alec’s reply.

Magnus on the other end swallows his concern as they agree on when and where for the portal. Alec never lets him portal him to his place. Not ever. He must really not be doing okay.

…

“Magnus.” Alec says with a small smile once he’s through the portal.

Without asking or warning Magnus is reaching out to him. He places his palm gently on Alec’s cheek and caresses softly. Alec leans into the touch as Magnus’s other hand comes up to his back, rubbing slowly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus asks, like he always does.

Alec shakes his head no. And after a few more minutes of Magnus’s palm on his cheek, Alec looks up.

“You said something about pizza?”

Magnus smiles, in part happiness, and in part worry.


End file.
